deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Prakoso
Prakoso '''was an assassin for Bangun, the leader of a large organised crime family, who it is implied he is related to in some way. Despite his position as the top and most loyal of Bangun's hit men he lives in relative poverty, with all the money made from his hits going to his estranged wife and son, the latter of which he has not seen for fifteen years. He carries out his hits with his machete and despite his ragged appearance is surprisingly quick and a powerful unarmed fighter. He is eventually betrayed by Uco, the son of Bangun, who lures him to a nightclub in the hope that his death will spark his father into action against their rivals. Despite being heavily outnumbered he still manages to put up a good fight but he is eventually killed by the Assassin, another hitman, using his last moment to look at a picture of his young son. Battle vs. Waluigi (Mario Warfare) (by Wassboss) Prakoso's eyes flutter open and he wakes from his nap. He looks around blearily, the familiar sight of the club filling his vision. As he awakens fully he notices the normally jam packed booths are suspiciously empty and the usual loud music is replaced with dead silence. Something is definitely not right and Prakoso is immediately on high alert. He can't hear anybody trying to sneak up on him and when he turns his head to look around he can't see anyone either. He cautiously gets to his feet and walks towards the stairs, stopping short before every booth in case of an ambush but none is forthcoming. Going down the stairs his confusion only increases as he sees a number of half finished glasses and bottles, as if everyone had just vanished into thin air. Something whistles right past his head and he ducks down, hearing a plop as whatever the projectile is strikes the wall behind him. Glancing over at it he's surprised to see a common toilet plunger embedded in the wall. He barely has time to register the strangeness before a flurry of movement catches the corner of his eye. Instinctively he drops down into a roll and comes up into a crouch. The mysterious assailant covers the distance between them quickly and swings a kick which strikes Prakoso in the side of the head. The kick isn't very powerful but it's still enough to make Prakoso stumble. He follows up the attack with a flurry of quick blows which Prakoso soaks up, waiting for an opportunity to strike back. Figuring out his rhythm he surprises his attacker by moving into the punches instead of away and shoves him away. Snatching a glass bottle from a nearby table he smashes it on his head and he stumbles away. Prakoso gets a good look at his opponent for the first time. He's tall and thin, wearing a long purple trench-coat, a purple hat, purple everything really. Having recovered from the bottle smash Waluigi snatches a metal pipe from the ground and swings it suddenly at Prakoso. The Indonesian jumps backwards away from the swipe and continues to back up as Waluigi swings wildly at him with the pipe. Backing into a stool he picks it up and throws it at his opponent, interrupting his attack. Darting in close, past the range of the pipe he grabs Waluigi by his trench-coat and swing him around, slamming him into the bar. Waluigi drives his elbow into his face and bright lights flash in his eyes. Another elbow rocks his head back and he is forced to release his grip as he gathers his bearing. The metal pipe cracks against his body in quick succession but at least his vision is starting to become more clear. As the pipe comes for his head he just about ducks his head down, getting a rap against the crown of his head but avoiding the main force of the blow. He stumbles back against a pillar and Waluigi follows in after him, failing to see through the feint. Prakoso plants his foot on the pillar and uses it as leverage to leap up, over the incoming swing of the pipe and onto Waluigi's back. He tries to shake him off but Prakoso's grip is iron strong and he manoeuvres himself into getting a grip onto his neck. Panicking now Waluigi drops the pipe and reaches up to try and grab his opponent but Prakoso twists and turns around. He grunts in satisfaction as he feels Waluigi's neck behind to turn and he prepares to snap it suddenly in the opposite direction. All of a sudden he feels himself falling and realises that Waluigi has somehow managed to flip them both forward. He tries to throw himself away but it's too late and Waluigi's full weight slams him into the ground. Clutching at his back he half shuffles, half crawls away and gets unsteadily to his feet after a few seconds. His assailant has suffered from the fall as well but less so and is already mostly recovered. Realising a straight hand to hand brawl is going to be costly Prakoso limps away, heading to where he left his machete upon entering the club. Waluigi shakes away the last of his grogginess and picks up the metal pipe from where he dropped it earlier before pursuing the fleeing hitman. Prakoso finds his machete propped up against the wall by the exit. Taking his prized weapon in his hand he hears footsteps coming up behind him. He swings the machete around in an wild arch hoping to catch him off guard but it clangs off the pipe. He follows up with a kick which doubles Waluigi over and aims the machete for his throat and it whistles centimetre from his jugular. Waluigi slams the pipe into Prakoso's side with as much force as he can muster and he winces at it strikes an already bruised spot. Thinking quickly he locks his arm in place to trap the pipe and tosses the machete into his other hand, hacking down at Waluigi's outstretched arm. He releases his grip on the pipe but he's much to slow and three of his fingers drop onto the floor. Waluigi looks down at his severed digits and screams in pain. Prakoso takes full advantage and slams a kick into his opponents knee and swivels around to hack into his hamstring with the machete. Waluigi drops down onto one knee and the blood gushes out at great speed, splattering all over the ground. He looks up weakly just in time to see the Machete before it severs his head clean off. '''Winner: Prakoso Expert's Opinion Prakoso was simply the more experienced, brutal and pragmatic fighter. Waluigi spends too much time trying to mess around with opponents and using flashy moves and attacks while Prakoso just went straight for the simple and effective way of disabling his enemies. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Criminal Warriors